The existed virtual reality guide hypnosis technologies generally synthesize a fixed standardized hypnosis speech (recorded by a professional announcer) with a virtual reality hypnosis scene, so as to guide a user to enter a hypnosis state. Although the tone, the timbre, etc. are more relevant to the speech requirement of the hypnosis process when the user is guided into hypnosis with the fixed standardized hypnosis speech, the user's requirement of faster and better hypnosis cannot be satisfied, and the hypnosis effect is not good.